An Alcoholic Zemyx Story
by Prihnex
Summary: 6/9 Zemyx day. It's Zexion and Demyx's second year of being together and Demyx wants to surprise his seme with a treat. Reposted.


_Summary: For 6/9 Day! Zemyx. It's Zexion and Demyx's second year together and Demyx wants to reward seme with a little treat. Will soon be reposted as "M" rating. _

**TEWG: ALRIGHT IT'S THE 06-09-08 AND THE TIME IS 23:05 (11:05 PM). WE FORGOT IT WAS ZEMYX DAY! O.O **

**801: As soon as we found out we stopped working on "Story of My Life" and did this! Enjoy! We were in this huge rush so it's also a bit of a drabble but this will be reposted as an "M" later. **

**TEWG: THE LEMON WE WROTE ON THE 06-09-08 18:55 (6:55 PM)**

"Talking"

_Emphasize _

_**Book**_

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. We do own a copy though. We also do not own Zemyx day. 

_**WARNING: YAOI AND ZEMYX!! **_

_**  


* * *

I really don't like this place. **_

_**My nurse keeps telling me to write in this **_**'journal'**_**. I hate it. I mean I'm not Anne Frank, you know? **_

_**I'm currently in my room just writing and sometimes staring at the purple walls. **_

_**Everyone here has one roommate and the two people have a **_**'special'**_** color. Actually we are in groups. I'm in the purple group because I'm suicidal and a druggie. **_

_**Red is for druggies, blue is for suicidal, yellow is for ADHD people, pink is for OCD, and there were so much more but I'm not going to talk about that. **_

_**Heh. I just thought about my brother's death. **_

_**My older brother, Edwin, died a few months ago. He took off all his clothes and hung himself. Right in front of me. The shock and trauma I had to endure, right? Actually I didn't really **_**feel**_** anything. I just felt like staring at my brother. **_

_**He was jock so he was muscular. He played football, soccer, and basketball. His specialty was basketball actually. Anyway there he was with his huge **_**'member'**_**, as some people put it, just dangling there with his big testicels. His face was blue and one eye was bloodshot and looked like it was about to fall out. **_

_**I don't really know what happened after that. **_

_**Now I just remember that my mom died a few years back, my dad hit my older brother, and my brother and I fought a lot. **_

_**Also I remember that I had started doing drugs and- **_

SLAM!

Cool soft blue eyes looked up from his book, startled and annoyed at the loud noise. There at the foot of the door stood his boyfriend Demyx.

The owner of the blue eyes had purple-blue hair and covered one eye in an "emo fashion". He was about 3 to 5 inches shorter than his boyfriend but that didn't stop him from dominating him. Demyx liked being dominated anyways.

Zexion sighed and tried going back to his new book he had just bought earlier that day.

_**I had started doing drugs and trying to cut my wrist's in an- **_

Zexion's eye twitched as he heard Demyx laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

Demyx only giggled more and stumbled into the room, heading to VI's bed where he was currently reading.

Zexion scrunched up his nose as the familiar scent of beer got stronger and stronger with each step Demyx made. "You've been drinking." He stated.

Demyx replied with a giggle and laid himself on his boyfriend's lap and snuggled into him. "So what?"

Zexion sighed and put away his book in his drawer, knowing Demyx won't let him read his book. He decided to make himself comfortable and laid himself a bit back, careful not to disturb Demyx in any way. Demyx purred and licked Zexion's hand.

The other boy furrowed his eyebrows and wiped away the drool from his hand.

"Why did you come in here?" Zexion demanded.

"Today's our anniversary!" Demyx chirped.

Zexion stared into his boyfriend's eyes for a small while. No, he did not forget about their anniversary. He just thought that since it was nighttime already Demyx didn't want to celebrate it. They avoided each other all day today.

"… Our second year together." Zexion smiled slightly.

"Mm-hmm."

They lay there in a comfortable silence before Zexion broke it.

"Why did you choose to get drunk now?"

"Because you like kink don't you?" Demyx smiled. "Well I read this book and it said the best time to do the uke is when they're drunk and well… I just wanted to give you a treat…"

Zexion glanced down at the musician and softly smiled at the soft blush.

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer."

_**  


* * *

WARNING: "T" RATEING IS OVER! THIS WILL NOW BE "M" SO PEOPLE WITH INNOCENT MINDS DO NOT READ! **_

Zexion slowly lifted Demyx's chin and softly clasped his mouth over the blonds. Demyx visibly turned a bright red color and Zexion couldn't help but smirk into the kiss and slip his tongue in. He cringed a little at the alcoholic taste but continued.

It was true that the best time to screw the uke was to get them drunk first because then they'd be up for anything but the taste they had was a little weird for the seme's who didn't drink much.

Zexion's hand entered Demyx's shirt and gently rubbed his nipple, making Demyx giggle and groan. Zexion licked his neck and started to suck and kiss the soft skin.

"Mmngh… Zexy…"

The boy smirked and lifted up his shirt revealing a much toned four-pack. He then took off all of Demyx's clothes and smirked at the scene.

Demyx had his hands over his 'privates', blushing a bright red color, and trying to hide his soft skin. Some hickeys could be visible from their previous 'activities'. Zexion clicked his tongue, "Now, now Demyx. Don't be so shy. How many times have we done this?"

"About 28 times already…" Demyx muttered his hands were still cupped between his legs.

Zexion sweat dropped, "You counted?" Demyx nodded.

"Just let me do this alright Dem-Dem?" Zexion cooed, hoping to relax his Demyx a little. Leaning down, Zexion nipped the soft skin that was his neck and occasionally sucked and kissed. Demyx groaned and whimpered and squirmed the whole time.

The shorter boy went farther down and soon got annoyed by the two arms in his way. He growled slightly and grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them on top of Demyx's head, continuing to kiss and nip at the skin. Demyx gasped and thrust his hips forward. Zexion smirked at him and licked the tip of his dick.

Demyx gasped again and thrust forward, wanting more. "What do you want Demyx?" Zexion smirked and licked his member again. "M-more…" He whimpered. "What is 'more'?" Zexion licked the small silt. Demyx shut his eyes and desperately tried to force his penis into Zexion's mouth.

"Tell me," Zexion bore into his eyes and slowly stroked him. Demyx felt Embarrassment Tears start to gather on his eyes and murmured, "I want you to suck me off…"

Zexion smiled and said, "You could have just said that," and got to work.

He slowly put Demyx's penis into his mouth and slowly sucked. Demyx groaned and tried to thrust his hips into Zexion's mouth. The purple-blue haired boy immediately took it out of his mouth and clicked his tongue again. "Now, now, this won't do…" he quickly used his power and in a blink Demyx was handcuffed to the bedpost.

"H-hey!" The blond protested a little but then shut up when Zexion started to suck him again. "Z-Zexy…" He moaned.

Zexion started to suck harder and bob his head faster. Sometimes he hummed just to hear a small pleasurable cry from Demyx.

Soon he stopped just before he felt Demyx about to climax. He glanced at Demyx. The blond was panting, eyes glazed over in lust, and his nipples looked so hard. Zexion felt his crotch burning. He looked down to see the huge tent his pants were making. "Z-Zexy… It's not fair… that… you have your… pants on and… I have nothing on..." Demyx panted.

"Alright," Zexion unbuttoned his pants and swiftly pulled them down then his boxers. Demyx stared at him, hungry. "Heheh… Big things come in little packages don't they?" Demyx gulped when Zexion crawled onto him.

"Like what you see?"

"Always."

The two kissed before Zexion leaned back and put his fingers into Demyx's mouth. The boy happily licked and sucked them while Zexion tried his best at making a big red hickey that would live for 2 weeks. The two finished at the same time and Zexion once again kissed Demyx. Swiftly he inserted one finger in him. Demyx didn't seemed bother at all. He placed his second digit in. Demyx cringed a little. Zexion tried his best on making Demyx's tongue play with his own while he made scissoring motions in him.

After a short while Zexion pushed his third finger in and Demyx cringed again. Zexion left them there then moved them in and out quickly. Demyx squirmed and tried making his fingers go deeper in him. Zexion chuckled at him and tried to find his prostate.

Seconds later Zexion found the spot. It was pretty obvious since Demyx cried out and started to beg him. Typical Demyx.

Zexion took out his fingers and pushed himself into Demyx's entrance. He couldn't wait anymore. His cock was throbbing painfully and watching Demyx have so much pleasure was enough to make him want to cum. Mostly because he knew he was making him feel all this.

Demyx gasped when he felt himself become full. He cried out painfully and felt a few tears escape him. Zexion was quick to lick them off.

"I'm going to start now alright?" Zexion warned.

Demyx nodded and felt Zexion push out then in. He gasped painfully at first but then they became pleasurable cries and moans. Demyx could feel himself slowly becoming insane when Zexion started to slow down a little and start to pump him. "Z-Zexy, please! Faster! Harder!" He cried. Zexion then thrust so hard Demyx could see stars.

Not long afterwards Demyx could feel himself becoming close and decided to warn his boyfriend, "S-sexy… Z-Z-Zexy! I-I-I-I'm g-gonna c-cum…!!" He gasped. Zexion smirked and thrust harder. "P-perfect."

Demyx moaned and screamed Zexion's name as he came on his boyfriend's hand and stomach. He could still feel Zexion moving in him and gasped every time he moved. After a few hard rough thrusts from Zexion he finally came on Demyx's stomach and groaned Demyx's name.

Demyx smiled and nuzzled Zexion's neck. He finally realized he was fully sober. "Z-Zexy… that was amazing!" He gasped. He could feel Zexion slowly nodding. The boy on top of him rolled over and put an arm over Demyx's waist and cuddled into him.

"H-hey! Hey!" Demyx cried, "Don't go to sleep! Release me!" He demanded.

All he got was a short quiet grunt and Demyx groaned in frustration when he finally realized his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

"Damn bastard…"

Demyx's blue eyes looked for a clock and found it was seven minutes after midnight. He sighed and then looked down at Zexion. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. Especially not Zexion.

"Happy second anniversary Zexion." He mumbled before sleeping on his boyfriend's bed still handcuffed to the bedpost.

_**  


* * *

WARNING: "M" RATEING IS OVER! **_

The next day Organization Member X, or Luxord, had stumbled into the room. Only to see two of the Organization's members sleeping together naked.

He noticed Demyx handcuffed to the bedpost and inwardly groaned.

'_Demyx is gonna be a bitch today…'_

**  


* * *

TEWG: HOLY CRAP! 06-09-08 23:55 (11:55 PM) **

**801: We hope we're not too late to turn this in! **

**TEWG: PS: WE REALLY LIKED WRITING IN THE BOOK THING. PLEASE GO TO OUR PROFILE AND VOTE IF WE SHOULD MAKE AN ACTUALLY STORY ABOUT IT. **

**801: This was our first lemon ever so please tell us if we did well! We finished: 06-10-08 21:15 (9:15 PM).**


End file.
